Bits and Pieces of Criminal Minds
by Faery's Delight
Summary: Various pairings that float past my mind. If you ask nicely, I'll even write a request or two.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Adorable Profiler

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Word count: 526

Characters: Hotch/Reid

Prompt: Punch

AN: Cute beyond belief. *flails and wiggles* Oh gods! This was a cute fluffy Bit and Pieces. I hope you guys enjoyed this sweet little something and review. *bats eyes at everyone*

Don't kill me for flooding your inboxes by the way. I've been a busy little bee. Can't help it.

* * *

Adorable wasn't often a word that he would have used but he had to use it for the small man down at his desk as he worked on something or another. Shaking his head, Hotch stood up and shoved a bit of hair out of his face, having been dealing with paperwork all day. Walking down stairs, not hiding the fact that he was walking over, Reid looked up and smiled at him, making his own lips twitch upwards into a smile.

"Taking a break there, Hotch?" the young man asked as he pushed a bit of his own hair back, the curls sliding right back to settle against a strong jaw. The elder of the two had to squash the urge to reach out and brush his fingers over the jaw line and through the soft hair. Instead of giving into those urges, he walked over and perched on the desk that Reid used. Looking around, he noticed that Prentiss and Morgan wasn't around, more then likely going after some coffee before tackling their reports again.

"Yeah. I think I got through half of them before I ran out of paper. So I figured I'd use the time to take a break before going for more. How are your own reports coming?" Hotch asked, eyeing the computer screen where typing was visible on the bright screen.

"Going slowly. I think I tweaked my wrist, so I can't type as fast as I usually do," Reid replied, frowning lightly. "More then likely, I just pulled a muscle during that fight against our last unsub."

"I was rather surprised when you sucker punched the guy," Hotch laughed, watching his companion blush and duck his head in embarrassment. "It was interesting to see, that's for sure. Why did you punch him?" he asked, watching Reid shift in his chair, rubbing the slightly swollen knuckles on his left hand.

"Well, he was going to shoot you and Morgan. How he got the gun I don't think I'll ever figure that out, but I couldn't let it happen," was the reply, Reids voice sheepish. Hotch had to laugh quietly at that as the other man looked up through his lashes, a smile dancing over h is lips.

"So you came in and punched him. Nice," Hotch teased, the younger man smacking him on the arm with a pout. "How about you save that file of yours and come with me to go grab some lunch from the café down the street? I doubt we'll be going back out for a few days, so we can cut out for a bit." Reid looked up at him with wide eyes, shocked at the suggestion before a teasing smile danced over his lips and eyes sparkled at him.

"Why, boss, are you suggesting we play hookie?" he asked, getting a dry look from the other man.

"And if I am?" the dark brunet asked in return, before smiling.

"I'd have to agree with you as long as you're buying," Reid huffed, gathering his wallet, saving his work and standing up.

"Of course I am," Hotch drawled, leading his adorable companion off. Yes, adorable worked very well.


	2. So

Title: So….

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Pairing: Hotch/Morgan

Word count: 426

Requested by: sweetseme

AN: Meh, I can't sleep but I can't think so I'm kinda hiding and the such from people and posting things. Enjoy

* * *

"So, how are we gonna do this thing?" The question was posed by one Aaron Hotchner, Hotch to those who knew and worked with him. Said question was directed at his dark skinned lover, Derek Morgan, who was sitting across from him on the bed, clad in only in a pair of jeans that were unbuttoned, the zipper pulled won, exposing a bit of dark curls.

"I have no idea, Hotch. It's not like I've been in any relationships with guys before you," Morgan replied, rubbing at his face with a hand, frowning before leaning back on his hands. Hotch couldn't help himself, he ran his eyes down over strong shoulders and pecs, down the firm stomach of his lover and further down to the trail of hair that led to the thatch of dark curls that surrounded a lovely cock.

The two had been dating for some time, taking things slowly so that they could get to know each other better outside of work and cases. Morgan had opened up to his lover about his past and the horror he had gone through as a teen while Hotch had gone over the time he had lost Haily and nearly Jack. Morgan had held his lover the entire night, holding the man as he soothed him through the nightmares that followed.

But one thing they hadn't contemplated through all of their petting, hand jobs, blow jobs and desperate fumblings, who would top the first time they actually had sex that included penetration.

"Flip a coin?" morgan suddenly asked, teasingly, drawing his lovers eyes back up to his face, where a smirk tugged at full, flushed lips. Hotch hummed and reached out to his lover and tugged him close by tugging on his wrist.

"How about we just go with the flow and see where it goes from there?" Hotch asked in return, brushing their lips together in a feather light kiss, smiling as Morgan started to smirk, toppling them both back onto the bed, hands roaming once more. They easily found all of the hot spots they knew would drive the other crazy, trying their best to do so.

That night, Hotch ended up topping, but also ended up being bottom the next afternoon. From there, they mixed their positions often, learned about what turned their mate on and tried various things to add to their already loving and excited sex life. But always when they came together, it just reaffirmed their bond to each other, their love that continued to grow with each passing day.


	3. Drabble a Day 99 July 2

Title: A Little Pooch

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Pairing/Characters: Hotch/Morgan/Reid

Prompt: food

Drabble #: 99

Date: July 2, 2012

Word count: 245

Next pairing: Teal'c/Daniel

AN: So I ended up a bit on the sick side yesterday. Still a bit sick today. Deal and enjoy.

* * *

"Come on, pretty boy, let's get going," Morgan called, rolling up his shirt sleeves in anticipation of the heat outside of the air conditioned hotel room. He heard Reid move around in the bathroom before he came out, drying his hair as he smiled sheepishly at the bigger man.

"Sorry, I had a problem with my belt," Reid admitted, blushing as he ran a brush through his hair.

"Problem?" Hotch asked as he closed the door behind him. "And before you say anything, it was either me or Rossi coming to see why you guys are taking so long."

"Talk to pretty boy here," Morgan chuckled, pointing a thumb at the younger agent.

"It's nothing," Reid mumbled as he started to gather his laptop and phone.

"Don't lie, Reid, you're horrible at it," Hotch said, pulling the lanky body into his arms and smoothing his hands down the others sides. Tilting his head, he reached around as Reid blushed brightly and very firmly ran his fingers over the slightly pudgy belly. "Reid…have you gained weight?"

"Yes. Between you and Morgan coming and making me eat, I apparently gained nine pounds of weight, settled mostly around my waist," he admitted, getting a teasing chuckle as Morgan pressed a kiss to his lover's lips.

"We'll set you up with a nice, easy way to turn the weight into muscle mass," Morgan promised, stealing a kiss from the both of them before they left for their newest case.


	4. Drabble a Day 102 July 5

Title: Growing Roots

Fandom: SG-1/Criminal Minds

Pairing/Characters: Teal'c/Daniel, Reid

Prompt:

Drabble #: 102

Date: July 5, 2012

Word count:

Next pairing: Kankuro/Naruto

AN: So I ended up a bit on the sick side yesterday. Still a bit sick today. Deal and enjoy.

* * *

"I'm still curious as to why I was asked to join," Reid said, nibbling on a mozzarella stick. Daniel smiled as he grabbed three bottles of tea and walked into the box filled living room as Teal'c moved a couple of the books.

"You're smart, almost freakishly so, and you're a good profiler, which means that you make the perfect FBI liaison between the Stargate program and the higher FBI people," Daniel stated, sitting down on the couch with his fellow nerd. "You also have some hefty degrees going for you and more on the way."

"One more semester," Reid hummed, watching as Teal'c finally sat down and took his own bottle of tea.

"From what I understand, you will be staying behind except on cleared planets," Teal'c stated, Reid nodding in answer.

"Yes. I'm mostly compiling profiles on those you have gone against and will probably go up against again so that you have ideas on how to get under their skin," Reid stated, offering the Jaffa a mozzarella stick with a smile. The large alien took it and watched the two younger males fall into a conversation on Egyptian history and the mental states of those who had dealt with the Go'uld.

He had a feeling that there would be a few who would be interested in the fierce little kitten that Reid was. The young profiler hadn't been allowed to truly grow while at the BAU, always being pressed into a mold that stifled him. Teal'c wanted to see the young human grow and show his true colors. And he had a feeling that his mate had already grown quite attached to Reid.

It was coming to be very satisfying to see how Reid grew and came out of his shell while with them.


	5. Drabble a Day 123 July 26

Title: Quirky Lover

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Pairing/Characters: Rossi/Reid

Prompt: quirks

Drabble #: 123

Date: July 26 2012

Word count: 357

Next pairing: Yohji, Aya

AN: Sorry I'm late again. Yesterday felt like someone had taken a hot knife and stabbed it into my lower back, so I relaxed.

* * *

He was a very pretty young man, Morgan was right about that. Lush brown hair fell over liquid chocolate eyes, while a lanky body was in constant motion, always doing something. It amused him to catalogue the little things that Reid seemed to do without thinking about it.

If he had a pen or something like that in his hands, he stroked it with a thumb or nibbled on the end of it. When reading, his lips moved, mostly random words forming from the luscious mouth. His eyes would brighten as he talked about the profiles of their unsub or just random information that interested him. When he was working on his reports, his feet were constantly changing position or he was tapping his fingers.

Rossi watched it all with a smile on his lips, sometimes in person, sometimes from the glass of his office.

But this time, he was watching the younger male sleep. He and Reid had gotten stuck sharing a hotel room, not that Rossi was really caring about that at the moment. Reid was sprawled out on his bed, snoring lowly. Surprisingly enough only his head was poking up from his blankets, the rest of him completely buried under his comforter.

To Rossi it was an interesting quirk considering he had always thought that Reid would have slept on his side instead of his stomach. Reids hand and arms moved every so often, usually accompanied by a leg shifting into a new position. Rossi would look over every so often and smile before going back to his reports and thoughts about their latest case.

"Rossi? Why are you still awake?" A sleepy voice asked as the young doctor lifted his head and blinked at the man who sat at the table.

"I was just finishing up with my files," Rossi chuckled, Reid humming as the other man closed his laptop. Cleaning up, the older male slipped into the bed with the younger man and smiled as his lover curled up against his chest and fell asleep.

Reids quirks were cute and Rossi enjoyed watching them all. He liked feeling them all even more.


	6. Drabble a Day 126 July 29

Title: You're Cute

Fandom: Stargate SG-1, Criminal Minds

Pairing/Characters: Daniel, Reid

Prompt: looks

Drabble #: 126

Date: July 29, 2012

Word count: 324

Next pairing: Ibiki, Iruka

AN: *zombie shuffle* So long! It took so long to post!

* * *

"They keep staring at me, Daniel, and I have no idea as to why," Reid said, frowning heavily as he started the grill. They were at Jack's house for a team barbecue, Jack having run out to get new chicken since what he had in the freezer had freezer burn. Sam hadn't arrived yet and Teal'c was watching some history show with avid interest in the living room. It left Daniel and Reid alone in the back yard to heat the grill up.

Daniel just smiled and shook his head at his friend's nativity. Reid had put on some weight and gained quiet a bit of confidence since he had joined the SG program. His gait was confident with just a bit of shyness that made it sweet and garnered some interested looks. Poor Reid had never received such attention before and was unsure as to how to react to it.

"Reid, my friend, you are the cutest person they have seen in years," Daniel stated, smirking at the younger doctor as he sat down at the table.

"I'm not that cute," Reid denied, shaking his head as he blushed. Daniel chuckled lowly, and smiled at the younger man. "I've seen cuter women."

"Yeah, but a lot of the men have found being strictly hetro very confining. You out cute most women but you don't try to do it," Daniel explained.

"I…that is," Reid stuttered, the blush spreading downwards to hide under the sleeveless turtle neck he was wearing. Daniel had to appreciate the fact that several of the women on base had taken the young profiler out to fix his wardrobe, adding to the cuteness of the doctor.

"You're cute, Spencer. Get used to it," Daniel chuckled as Sam and Jack pulled up. "now, food. If you want, I'll help with finding you someone to make you scream like Teal'c makes me scream," he promised, making Reid hide his face in his hands.


	7. Drabble a Day 138 August 10

Title: A Visit

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Pairing/Characters: Morgan, Reid

Prompt: full circle

Drabble #: 138

Date: August 10, 2012

Word count: 315

Next pairing: Kabuto/Naruto

AN: And another one.

* * *

"I'm surprised to see you here," Morgan greeted quietly as he walked up to Reid. The doctor was sitting at a table, every coming together after Emily's funeral to talk and sooth.

Looking up, Reid tilted his head. "Derek, you should know better. I don't miss important things, and saying goodbye to Emily is important," he said, placing his wine glass down.

"Where's your friend?" Morgan asked as he sat down in one of the chairs, smoothing his suit down.

"Murray is getting me some water," Reid told him, still unused to using Teal'cs cover name. "Jack wanted me to have a close friend with me while I'm here, so he sent him with me."

"Are you two more than friends?" he asked, eyeing the large black man that was speaking with a bird like woman.

"No," Reid chuckled, shaking his head with a smile on his lips. "He's with another one of my friends, Daniel. They're as good as married."

"Sounds like you have some good friends," Morgan chuckled, Reid nodding with a happy smile. "You also seem more confident about things to."

"Dealing with a bunch of military men and women changes the way you look at things," Reid chuckled with a smile. "You have to be sure about your words and actions or they end up not listening to you or doubt you."

"And that can not happen," Teal'c stated, coming up with Reids glass of water, handing it over.

"Thank you," Reid hummed as the two black men stared at each other, trying to make the other back down. The youngest of the three drank a bit of water before stating "We'll leave soon, Murray. Morgan, we have an early flight. But please write more often."

"Sure Pretty Boy, not a problem," Morgan drawled, Teal'c and him still staring.

"Come on, Murray, I want food."

"Very well, Reid. Let us go."


	8. Drabble a Day 148 August 20

Title: Sweet Life

Fandom: Criminal Minds, some Stargate SG-1

Pairing/Characters: Reid

Prompt: thinking

Drabble #: 148

Date: August 202012

Word count: 320

Next pairing: Harry fic

AN: It's just too cute. And don't mind the OC. He's only there for plot movements.

* * *

Smiling as he stirred his coffee, Reid gazed out of the window that stared out at the Stargate. His office was large, filled with marker boards on wheels, a few of them covered in pictures and notes. Books filled with his thoughts, photocopies of information and pictures of tablets and other ancient writings sat along one wall. A large desk with a comfortable chair sat in the middle of the room, a laptop, printer and scanner taking up a corner of it.

Bringing the cup up to his lips, he took a sip and let the hot liquid slide down his throat. Reid was happy with how his life was going, working for the Stargate program and having met so many people. He had even gone off world to meet their Jaffa allies, surprised at how welcomed he had been. Teal'c had admitted that Reids mental abilities and proficiency with guns and zats had gotten around.

The first time a Jaffa warrior had offered him a fresh kill, Teal'c had come to his rescue and told them that the young doctor would only accept a proposal from those he got to know. The Jaffa had accept that, told Reid his name was Nara'k and had followed them home.

Since that day Nara'k had worked on getting to know Reid, much to his pleasure and several others displeasure.

Sighing contently, Reid stirred his coffee as the gate opened, glad for the sound proofing around his office. SG-1 and SG-3, which followed Nara'k, walked through, his friends looking up and waving in greeting. Waving back, he moved away from the window and sat down at the desk, knowing that at least Daniel would come up to see him with something new.

Oh yes, Reid was happy with how life was treating him. Now that he could get more of the drugging kisses from Nara'k, he would be completely happy for the moment.


	9. Drabble 181 September 22

Title: Happy Birthday, Lover

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Pairing/Characters: Morgan/Hotch

Prompt: happy birthday

For: SweetSeme

Drabble #: 181

Date: September 22, 2012

Word count: 278

Next pairing: Hanatoru Fic

AN: For my Sweets and her b-day.

* * *

"What do you want for your birthday?" Morgan asked as he flipped through several pages of information, Aaron looking up from his own files.

"I would prefer to have it just be the three of us, but I know how the rest of the team is about celebrating," he replied, writing down a note about the case that he was going over. "Why?" Hotch asked.

"I'm just thinking about what to give you this year," Derek replied, shrugging with a smile dancing on his lips, eyes soft with love for his partner. They had been together for nearly a year and a half, the day after Dereks birthday party. The two profilers had ended up in bed and talking the day after, figuring things out.

They were happy with each other and fit well, despite the ups and downs. Jack had taken to Morgan like a limpet took to a tree, loving him almost as much as his father, much to their delight.

"I'm sure that you'll do something special just like you did for Jack and my last birthday," Aaron chuckled, getting a smile from Derek.

"Yeah, I'm sure that I can do something special for us. I'll tell the others to plan the celebration for the day before, cases willing," he mused, looking down at the case in his hand, the two lovers falling into an easy silence. After a while, Derek stood up and moved to Aaron, leaning over the back of his chair and tilting the mans head upwards. Leaning forward, he brushed their lips together lowly, smiling at his lover. "Happy birthday, my sweet lover," he chuckled with a smile.

"Thank you, Derek."


	10. Drabble 201 October 12

Title: Profiling Mishaps

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Pairing/Characters: Reid/Hotch

Prompt: profile

Drabble #: 201

Date: October 12, 2012

Word count: 274

Next pairing: Greg, Warrick

AN: What? It's cute.

* * *

"Reid, are you alright?" Aaron asked as Reid glared at the profile before him, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I suppose so, but I'm not to sure," Reid admitted as he looked up with a sheepish smile. "This profile is just driving me up a wall, really. I don't know what to say about it, much less do about it," he continued, tapping his pen on his desk.

"That's for the Marson case, right? That one family that took in orphans and turned them into tools of killing right?" Hotchner asked as he stood up and moved to sit next to the younger male.

"Yeah. Something doesn't sit right with the husband. It was almost as if he was almost TO submissive, as if he was trying to make us believe that he was that way but over exaggerated it," Reid mused, showing Hotcher what he meant, pointing to a few passages of the reports.

"You're right…" Aaron said as he ran over the information before him and shook his head with a heavy frown. "I can't believe I missed that."

"We all missed it so don't worry about that," Reid hummed, smiling slightly at his friend and boss before putting the file down. "Now that we know we can break them easier, since the wife is the actual submissive and trying to play act as a dominate personality must be very hard on her."

"Yes. You're right," Aaron sighed quietly before smiling and patting Reid's back. "Good work, Reid. You did very well," he continued before taking the new information to the rest of the team and the officers that they were working with.


	11. Drabble 205 Oct 16

Title: Not Normal

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Pairing/Characters: Reid Fic

Prompt: normalcy

Drabble #: 205

Date: October 16, 2012

Word count: 225

Next pairing: Hanatoru/Shuuhei

AN: I have been mobbed by three mini doggies. That's why I'm a bit late with this set. Sorry.

* * *

He wasn't the normal one, so to say. His IQ made the others uncomfortable to a point but they had gotten used to it rather quickly after some time. He also made them uncomfortable sometimes with the way knowledge seemed to just pop out of him at random times, no matter how much they played off being used to it.

He knew that he made his friends and co-workers just a little bit uncomfortable with what he did. But he didn't change for them, he didn't change for anyone but himself, and it had been that way for many years, something that would never change for him. He would stay himself just as he promised his mother that he would do.

But sometimes he wondered if he was different, would it have been better for him. Would it have been easier for his mother to live with him even though she had dealt with her schizophrenia for so long on top of his problems. He wondered if things had been different he wouldn't have made the career choice that he had, wouldn't have met the people that he knew now.

But then he wouldn't be happy with his lover and wouldn't have grown in so many ways. He was happy now, no matter how much he felt that he made his co-workers and friends uncomfortable.


	12. Drabble 207 Oct 18

Title: Something Hot

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Pairing/Characters: Morgan/Reid

Prompt:

Drabble #: 207

Date: October 18, 2012

Word count: 201

Next pairing: Greg/Nick

AN: I have been mobbed by three mini doggies. That's why I'm a bit late with this set. Sorry.

* * *

"Reid…what are you doing?" Morgan asked very slowly as Reid looked up from his computer that he had been furiously typing on.

"Nothing," Reid replied, trying to look innocent as he gazed up at the other man, shrugging with a smile dancing on his lips. "I was just typing, that's all."

"Yes, but typing what now is the question?" Morgan asked, coming to sit next to his lover on the couch and looking at the screen. Reid was quick to hide it with a small flush on his cheeks as he smiled once more. "Are you writing naughty, naughty things again, my dear lover?" he asked, leering at Reid.

"Maybe," Reid tried to hedge, getting a snort from Morgan. "I was just writing the newest scene in my book, that's all," he continued, shrugging and allowing the black male to open the laptop and start reading the scene that had been inspired by their times together.

Morgan found himself getting hot under the collar, shifting in his seat as Reid watched with bright eyes. Soon, the little genius found himself pressed back onto the couch, his laptop on the coffee table, and screaming his lovers name as he was screwed again.


	13. Drabbles of my lost weeks

Title: Interesting Story

Pairing/Characters: Rossi/Reid

Prompt:

Drabble #: 219

Date: October 30, 2012

Word count: 314

AN: I am sorry for disappearing for so long! My computer died on me quite suddenly and I wasn't able to get online. I now have working computers again and I'm able to get on and so I hope that you will enjoy my newest drabbles.

Please note that I have something like 2 weeks worth of drabbles that must be posted. So I'm kinda combining like drabbles together and posting them that way.

Thank you for your time, for your reviews and for your patience. Thank you.

* * *

"Hey, Rossi…can you help me with something?" Reid asked as he walked over to his fellow co-worker, frowning heavily at a piece of paper in his hands. Rossi looked up and raised an eyebrow at the younger man.

"Yes, of course. What do you need help with?" Rossi asked in curiosity, placing aside the latest file he had been going over for a consulting job.

"Well, you know that I write, correct?" Reid asked, sitting down on Rossi's office couch, getting a nod from the man. "Well, I write fiction with a hint of truth to it, taking things from our cases and the profiles that we run across and all that, but I'm having a bit of trouble with one of my chapters…" he started, trailing off with a blush.

"Do you need help getting a part right?" Rossi asked with an amused smile on his lips. Reid nodded as his blush darkened even more as he handed over the chapter that he had been working on. Rossi placed his glasses on and sat back, starting to read. He had read the rest of the story for his fellow co-worker, but the chapter in his hand was the newest one and one that he hadn't had the chance to read seeing as Reid had held it back.

Now he could see why. It was an extremely sexual scene between two of the main characters, both of them male. Shifting as he finished the scene, he looked to Reid, who had stretched out and was laying with an arm tossed over his eye and smirked.

"Reid, you don't have any practical experience with sex between two men do you?" he asked, getting a nod. "I see. We should remedy that," he continued. The squeak of surprise he got was lovely. The moans that came after it with soft, panting, begging words was even better.

Title: Amazed

Pairing/Characters: Rossi fic

Prompt:

Drabble #: 222

Date: Nov. 1, 2012

Word count: 264

AN: I am sorry for disappearing for so long! My computer died on me quite suddenly and I wasn't able to get online. I now have working computers again and I'm able to get on and so I hope that you will enjoy my newest drabbles.

Please note that I have something like 2 weeks worth of drabbles that must be posted. So I'm kinda combining like drabbles together and posting them that way.

Thank you for your time, for your reviews and for your patience. Thank you.

* * *

Sitting in his office, Rossi gazed out of the large window that gave him a perfect view of the bull pen. He watched as Reid smiled at Morgan, the two laughing and joking with each other, showing just how close they were as friends and co-workers. The older profiler smiled as he watched Emily walk up to them, both men turning to her and including her easily in their conversation.

He had to smile at how easy they got along, how easy they came together to work and play and be who they were. It was amazing to him and something he loved to watch with a smile on his lips.

When he had come to work for the BAU once more, he had stayed on the fringe, had worked on his own and stayed away from the others. He hadn't wanted to be a part of a team really. But after being chewed out by Hotch and taking the time to really get to know the team, he had become one of them, gaining new friends.

Now here he was, spending a good chunk of his time just watching everyone as they went over their files and plans for the night, possibly plans for the next week that they had coming to them. And there was Penelope Garcia, their happy, bright, brilliant hacker who favored their team, including Rossi now that they had gotten to know each other after such a time.

He had to admit that he would never regret coming back, not with a team like the one he was watching.


End file.
